Milo's Big Surprise
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Milo had never thought that laying with Melissa one night would get him married to her, but what if there's more to the story than he thinks? Milo x Melissa


Time for a little bit of something a little more... dramatic. Buckle up, it's going to be a bumpy ride! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was a sad day for the Chase household. Melissa's father had just walked outside, pacing around in worry as he looked towards the door. His mind started racing as he looked extremely worried. It was at the moment, something from the corner of his eye at sprinted around the corner. The man turned to see the familiar bad-luck charm himself, Milo Murphy, running up and panting.

Milo panted as he looked up at Mr. Chase. "Mr. Chase, what's going on? What's wrong with Melissa?"

Mr. Chase said nothing, but just pointed to the house. Milo, wondering what it could mean, started to slowly walk inside as he looked around.

For some reason, the house seemed pretty quiet... but the sound of Melissa crying was heard. That immediately got Milo worried.

"M-Melissa?" Milo said as he started to slowly walk around the living room, where Melissa was huddling to herself, crying as a stick seemed to be next to her. "Melissa, are you okay."

"M-Milo? Is that you?" Melissa asked as she looked up.

"It's me." Milo said, starting to come over... then stopped shortly as Melissa started to bawl. "Melissa, what's wrong? Please, tell me!"

"Milo... you might want to take a look at this." Melissa said, pointing to the stick next to her.

Milo raised an eyebrow questioningly, but obeyed anyway as he picked up the stick... then yelped as he saw that the tip of the stick was pink. He dropped the stick in shock as he looked towards Melissa as he asked, "B-but how?"

"I think it may have been when we were alone that one time, and we cuddled close to the fire... and then the fire shot out and burned the couch in Murphy's Law fashion, so we laid close on the floor..." Melissa groaned. "The point is that it happened, and I thought you should know."

"So... your father figured it out?" Milo said, nervously.

"Indeed, I have."

Milo slowly turned to a frowning Mr. Chase as beads of sweat started to form around his face. "Let me explain, it was a cold front the last two weeks, every room except the living room was being renovated, and this was the best thing I could think of... I had no idea that..."

"Regardless, what's done is done. Now, Milo, I don't believe in ending life, so I'm afraid I have no choice. Do you know anything about the Chase way of life?" Mr. Chase frowned.

Milo gulped. "I-I-I wouldn't know, sir."

"Well, it is said that if the Chase daughter gets herself noodling around with a boy she likes, we are to arrange a wedding between the two, to ensure the father stays." Mr. Chase nodded.

"Believe me, sir, I wouldn't want to hurt a life. I'll be responsible." Milo said as Melissa looked up, tears in her eyes.

"I'm glad you think so... Milo, come with me. Melissa, your mother will be along shortly." Mr. Chase explained as he took Milo by the hand and started to lead him off. Milo looked back towards the teary-eyed Melissa, who held her face in sadness and joy.

* * *

A few moments later, Milo was riding the front seat of Mr. Chase's car as Milo looked towards the man nervously. Mr. Chase could only give a glance to him with one eye while keeping an eye on the road with the other.

"So... where are we going?" Milo asked.

"You'll find out." Mr. Chase said as he turned a corner and stopped. "We're here."

Milo looked outside and gasped as he saw a church and next to the church... a giant ceremony that had chairs and an altar. Milo's eyes widened as he said, "M-Mr. Chase, surely, you can't be serious!"

"I'm as serious as I could be... and don't call me Shirley." The man said. "Now, got a tuxedo in that backpack of yours?"

Milo yelped, but slowly nodded. Mr. Chase smirked. "Then put it on. We're marrying you two today."

* * *

Milo was now wearing a nice tuxedo as he looked around, nervously as he saw Zack, Sara, and his parents were sitting on his side. All four of them looked severely disappointed in him. Milo couldn't blame them as he looked down in disappointment. He guessed that the members that were on Melissa's side were close family and friends. His head was spinning around, not believing that this had just happened. It only left a few questions in his mind.

Would he be a good husband and father to both Melissa and their child? How would it be possible to finish their education.

A piano started to play nearby as everyone turned... and Milo's eyes widened as he saw Melissa coming out of the car, her father in hand. But it was the attention of the dress that got Milo.

Melissa's hair seemed to be combed straight, as she was wearing a beautiful, pure white dress, holding flowers as she slowly walked down the altar with her father. After Mr. Chase got her to the altar, he stood to the side as he gave a nod towards Milo. Milo and Melissa then turned towards a priest as he coughed.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, on the first of April, to witness the holy matrimony of Milo Danger Murphy, and Melissa Carpenter Chase." The priest said. It was at that comment that Milo raised an eyebrow at that. "We shall now begin this ceremony by having the groom... stand on his head."

Milo thought it to be an odd request, but did so anyway.

"The groom shall now... hop on one foot."

Milo did that as well as snickers were heard.

"The groom shall now take from this water and dump it on his head."

Milo obeyed the command as his head was now wet and some were actually trying to suppress laughter.

"And now, for the lovely ri-"

"Stop! Stop! I can't take this seriously anymore!"

Milo then turned to see Melissa was holding her sides, laughing too hard. Milo then turned to the others in confusion... only to find all of them were trying to hold in laughter as well... even Mr. Chase.

"Wait, wh-" Milo started.

"April Fools, Milo! I'm not pregnant!" Melissa laughed as Mr. Chase laughed.

"Wa-wait, you're not? B-but the stick and the arranged-" Milo started.

"That?" Melissa asked. "Just a stick I painted pink. I talked with my dad ahead of time, and we sort of planned it." Melissa blushed.

"It's true. See, it started as just a simple fake pregnancy scare, but with a little help, I took it one step further." Mr. Chase smirked. "Of course, I had to get your friend and your family in on the prank too."

Milo looked in surprise as he asked, "So... you all knew?"

"Sorry man. We had to play the disappointed people that were disappointed." Zack said.

"Besides, it just sounded like too much fun to pass up!" Sara smiled.

Milo paused... then gave a smile as he turned to Melissa. "You got me pretty good there, Melissa, I'll give you that."

Melissa gave a smile towards her friend as she said, "Call me the queen of pranks!"

Milo laughed. "Yeah, yeah, though next time we try going out with each other... don't try to scare me like that again."

Melissa giggled as she turned towards her father, who could only smile. "Don't worry, Milo. I'm sure we'll have a real wedding someday."

Milo raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Melissa smirked as she kissed Milo on the lips, causing Milo to blush and Melissa to throw the flowers nearby. "We may be in a fake wedding... but we'll have a real one pretty soon some day."

Milo raised an eyebrow as Melissa walked off, wondering if Melissa was pulling another April Fool's joke... or if she was being genuine. Milo was thinking about it so hard, he didn't notice Melissa turning back and giving a slight giggle, entertaining the idea of a Murphy-Chase wedding.

* * *

 **HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S DAY, EVERYONE!**

* * *

Come on, you didn't REALLY think I would go that dramatic? But in all seriousness though, I don't mind doing dramatic stories... but I love doing humor stories, so hopefully, you were entertained with this April Fools' Day story! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a great day!


End file.
